


It's Jack

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I don't think there's anything worth tagging here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7218214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of Overwatch heroes fight to retrieve some valuable stolen cargo from the terrorist organization Talon.</p><p>Contains a bunch of action scenes, some banter, and some light 76/D.Va at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Jack

"Try not to get yourselves killed out there." 76 says, checking his rifle for the forth time that hour.  
"Relax. We know what we're doing. Well... I know." D.Va says, her mech clanking as she positions herself at the side hatch of the dropship.  
"You suggesting the rest of us don't little lady?" McCree asks, looking out from under his hat as he sits on a bench near the far end of the cramped room.  
"Hey now, I'm sure she didn't mean nothing by it. Let's not lose our cool here." Lucio says, gliding between the two.  
"Agreed. Save the hostility for the enemy." Pharah says, emerging from the changing room in her armor.

The voice of the pilot comes from over the intercom.  
"We're approaching the drop point. Five blocks from targets. ETA 90 seconds, and we'll be coming in hot. Talon operatives have set up a perimeter. Teams one and three have just landed and are taking the bulk of their attention up north. But there will be your fair share of resistance when you get there. Get in. Break through their defenses. Reclaim their cargo. Rendezvous with teams one and three and prepare for evac."

The intercom cuts out with a brief flare of static. 76 checks his rifle again.  
"You don't need to check it ever five minutes you know." D.Va remarks.  
"It's as much to deal with the nerves as anything else." He admits.  
"Nothing to worry about. We've got this." D.Va says with confidence, as the warning lights flare up indicating the doors were opening. With a rush of wind the doors open. A trio of Talon operatives were already shooting at the ship from twenty feet below. McCree quickly puts a bullet through each of their skulls, making it look effortless.  
"Someone call the undertaker." He remarks smugly.

"Move out!" Pharah orders, hopping down as the drop ship finished lowering to 4 feet above the ground. She takes point, her head on a swivel to check the surrounding buildings, where enemies may have set up positions. The dark city streets do nothing to help 76's nerves. His friends of course were making a point of being as conspicuous as possible, with their bulky mech and music... gun? He wasn't sure what it was but it was announcing their presence even more than the heavy footsteps of Hana's war machine. If this were a standard opp that he was leading, they would have dropped in 20 blocks away at a minimum, and moved in stealthily. But Overwatch attracted characters who were anything but stealthy. Which is why the forgo stealth in favor of shock and awe. At least the majority of the talons agents had been drawn away by the other strike teams. Reinhardt and Winston were doing their jobs well of course. They were reliable.

They come across a large open courtyard. The way the streets were set up, it was either pass through here, or take a lengthy detour they couldn't afford.  
"Everyone fall in line behind me." D.Va commands, taking point.  
"They know this is the best place for an ambush. Keep your eyes peeled for cover and avenues of escape." 76 advises.

They keep a brisk pace to make it through the courtyard as quickly as D.Va's mech would allow. It almost looks like they're going to make it through without incident. But then there's movement in the corner of their eyes. A massive forms drops from the second story of a building to their left. As soon as he comes into view, there's a flash of metal, and Lucio finds himself grabbed by a massive hook. He screams in shock as he's pulled toward the Goliath attacker, who was already aiming some sort of hand shotgun. McCree fires his gun and hits the hand holding the wicked hook. Their hand recoils, and the distraction is all Lucio needs to fire his weapon, creating a massive shockwave that sends the behemoth flying backwards and landing on his back.

Before they can concentrate fire on their attacker, bullets begin firing from the buildings behind them. 76 curses himself for not considering that angle of attack, before ducking into cover behind a fountain. McCree finds cover with him. Lucio ducks and weaves quickly around the bullets, and finds himself relatively safe behind a stone picnic table. Pharah had moved behind D.Va, which was a safe position for now. But her mech was already getting peppered with machine gun fire from at least a dozen Talon operatives.

"Pharah! Draw fire off of us." 76 orders. A few of the operatives were spraying the fountain with fire, keeping him from returning fire.  
"Understood." She says, leaping into the air and shooting at the windows where the hostiles were firing from. The effect was all but instantaneous, as bullets stopped hitting the fountain, and all fire that wasn't focused on D.Va was turned to trying to hit Pharah. Trying being the operative word. As she soared through the air, only one in every fifty bullets found their mark. And those were mostly deflected off her armor. 76 activates his visor's tactical targeting system and turns to face the enemy. Hostiles light up all over his field of view, and he begins firing. It only took one or two well placed shots to neutralize the foes. McCree supplements his own marksmanship prowess, and by the time the enemy realizes who the real threat is, it's too late.

With the enemy incipacitated, 76 looks around to notice that D.Va was missing.  
"Hana, report in." He says over the intercoms.  
"Hiya. Sorry, had to bail. My mech couldn't' take much more damage. I boosted over the north wall. Don't think I can make it back. The fuel for my rockets has leaked out. Looks like someone shot a hole in the tank during my retreat. Good thing it didn't blow!"  
"You three move up to the objective. I'll grab Hana and meet up with you at the Randevous."  
"Take care Jack." McCree says with a tip of hid cap, before running off with the other two. The objective should be mostly clear when they got there. 76 was confident they could handle it on their own. Worst case scenario, Pharah would need to use up her missile barrage, and they would catch some more flak for property damage. But what else was new?

He begins rushing to meet up with D.Va, relying on GPS fed to his visor. He hadn't even traveled a block before hearing D.Va call in on the comms. There was the sound of gunfire.  
"I've got someone here with me. Or, a lot of someones? I keep getting hit but I don't see them when I turn to look. My Mech is going to blow soon."  
"Hold on! I'm on my way!" 76 shouts, redoubling his speed. He hears an explosion, and sees the flash down the alleyway up ahead. He runs around the corner, but nobody is there. Before he can get on the comms to check if Hana is alright, there's the sound of gunfire in the building on his right, second floor. He jumps through a window, broken by the explosion. It's some sort of office building. An alarm beeps somewhere, barely audible over the sound of shotguns going off above him. He runs until he finds a staircase, and climbs up. The gunfire had moved to the third floor, but had suddenly stopped.

He stops sprinting and begins treading lightly to hide his presence. He moves through hallways, finding a room that had the handle blown off. From inside he hears heavy footsteps, and a deep, raspy voice.  
"Where have you run off to now? Stop hiding. You're making my job more difficult than it has to be."  
There is the sound of a light thunk. Something hitting a desk. The footsteps stop, and he can almost see the figure around the corner turning to look at the sound. The footsteps begin anew. 76 chooses this moment to turn into the room. There are several desks with computers on top. He sees Hana, arm bleeding, hiding behind a desk. Looks like she was positioning herself to make a run for the door when she messed up and bumped into the desk. And then there's the figure, clad in dark robes with a mask like some sort of deformed skull. 76 sees them both as they both see him.

He fires his gun at the shadowy figure, who has already ducked out of the way and behind cover. He lets go of the trigger to grab his healing unit, tossing it to Hana.  
"Heal up." He orders, as he rushes past her to get an angle on her assailant. But when he aims where he had hidden, there was nobody there.  
"What?" He exclaims. Then, more out of instinct than anything, he turns around. Had he not done so, he would be dead. He ducks his head out of the way of the shotgun barrel, maybe a foot away from his face, just as it fires. He surges forward and jams the butt of his riffle into the gut of the mystery attacker. They drop their shot guns and grapple him. 76 finds himself off balance and unable to resist as he's pushed to the edge of the room. He hears glass shatter, feels the ground fall out from under him, and for a brief second he was falling, his view of the world only the mask of the mystery assailant falling with him. Then the impact happens. The wind is knocked out of him. Something breaks. His ribs he thinks.

The attacker stands up. 76 tries to as well. But even if his back didn't feel like it was broken, the man still wouldn't let him. He's kicked in the face with enough force to turn him over. With no other option, he starts crawling. The voice of the attacker speaks up again.  
"Haven't I... killed you, somewhere before?" He asks. 76 doesn't answer, still struggling to get away. It was a futile effort. He would be dead before he got far. But he didn't have it in him to just lie down and die.  
"Whatever. This time I'll do it properly."  
Suddenly, D.Va's voice shouts out from above them.  
"Hey! Did you forget about me?" 76 looks around, just in time to see one of D.Va's backup mechs falling from orbit. It hits the ground where their attacker was. But a mere second before it hit, he seemed to disappear in a cloud of blood red mist. D.Va jumps down on top of her mech, then down to the ground.  
"Hey there. You alright." She asks, seeming concerned.  
"I'll live... I think." He replies.  
"Don't know what I would have done if you hadn't shown up there. That guy was good... you think he's coming back?" She asks, seeming to only just then consider the possibility of that happening.  
"No. Pretty sure he's a coward. Only takes on a fight if he knows he's got the upper hand, and the element of surprise. Now that there's two of us, and we know he's out there, he's not coming back." He assures her.  
"If you say so. Hey. Thanks again for coming to my rescue. And also giving me that health pack. You could have saved that for yourself. It was only a flesh wound." She says.  
"You were hurt. I could help. It was only natural." He says.  
"It was still sweet of you 76." She says. Then she leans down and kisses him on his mask where his lips would be. He was silent for a moment after that. Finally he says, barely managing not to stutter.  
"It's Jack."  
"Are you blushing?" She asks. "I think you are but it's hard to tell with that metal mask."  
"We need to meet up with the others. We're running late." He states.  
"You're no fun. Fine. Come on." She says, helping him to his feet, before escorting him to the rendezvous. Either they were lucky, or Talon had taken enough of a beating for one night and had left the area. But they didn't come across any enemies on the way to extraction.


End file.
